Shiroku's Magic
by Glace Aquarii
Summary: 8 Desember. Yukiko berulang tahun dan Chie ingin memberinya hadiah. Hadiah apakah yang akan ia berikan pada sahabatnya itu?


****Disclaimer : Not mine.

.

.

**Shiroku's Magic**

.

.

Pagi ini terasa sangat dingin karena musim dingin yang baru saja datang. Seorang gadis berambut hitam indah berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali meniup kedua tanggannya agar ia bisa menahan sedikit rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang tersebut. Sweater merah berlengan panjang yang selalu ia pakai tidak bisa menghalangi suhu dingin itu.

Sesekali ia melihat sekelilingnya, berharap orang yang ia sukai lewat ataupun berjalan di belakangnya, tapi sayangnya pagi ini dia tidak menjumpai pemuda itu. Dia memang tidak pernah berani menegur pemuda yang merupakan murid pindahan sejak musim semi lalu itu karena rasa malu dan takut yang sangat besar.

"Yukiko." Suara yang familiar di telinganya itu membuat langkahnya terhenti dan melihat kearah datangnya suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya yang sangat bersemangat, sahabatnya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. "Ah itu ada Narukami-kun dan Hanamura-kun."

Gadis bersweater merah itu langsung melihat kearah yang di tunjuk oleh sahabatnya. Dua orang pemuda melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Chie memang sangat mudah bergaul, apalagi dia sangat ingin tahu masalah apa yang membawa murid-murid pindahan itu pindah dari kota ke Inaba yang sepi dan tenang.

Kedua pemuda itu berlalu dan Chie mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yukiko yang terdiam, menatap kepergian pemuda berambut abu-abu itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hmm..hadiah apa yang kamu inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu, Yukiko?" tanya Chie tiba-tiba. Gadis yang merasa namanya di panggilpun kembali menatap gadis berjaket hijau itu.

"Ulang tahunku?" Yukiko nampak berpikir sesaat sebelum mengangkat kembali wajahnya. "Ah iya, besok kan delapan Desember ya."

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu benar-benar lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri? Haah.. jadi hadiah apa yang kamu inginkan?" Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke sekolah karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Yukiko terdiam, mencoba memikirkan hal apa yang ia inginkan, tapi yang selalu muncul dalam kepalanya adalah pemuda abu tadi. Pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam hati dan pikirannya walaupun Yukiko tidak menginginkannya. Dia merasa pacar bukanlah hal yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang, urusan Amagi Inn saja sudah membuatnya gila.

"Yukiko?"

Yukiko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena kaget akan suara sahabatnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Kamu juga tidak perlu memberikanku apa pun kok, Chie."

Chie menghela napas. "Mana mungkin aku tidak memberikan hadiah disaat sahabatku berulang tahun? Event ini kan hanya satu tahun sekali, Yukiko. Lagi pula tahun ini kamu memberikanku sebuah hadiah."

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang benar-benar aku inginkan, tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil." Yukiko tersenyum sedih. Chie tentu mengetahui apa yang Yukiko inginkan, tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau dia bisa melakukan hal itu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Chie terlonjak kaget. Dia teringat ucapan beberapa junior-nya yang menggunakan jasa wanita tua di Shiroku Store untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. "Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, jadi luangkan waktumu ya, Yukiko."

Yukiko hanya mengangguk ragu, dia ingin tahu apa yang sahabatnya pikirkan tadi, tapi dia merasa kalau dia akan mengetahuinya nanti.

Sekolah bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Yukiko, guru-guru akan memanggil nama mereka secara acak untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka dan tidak jarang Yukiko dipanggil, tapi sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya karena tidak seorang guru pun yang memanggil namanya.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, tidak terasa sudah saatnya untuk pulang. Chie langsung menarik Yukiko menuju ke Shopping District dan memasuki Shiroku Store.

"Kenapa Chie membawaku kesini? Apa dia ingin membeli makanan ringan?" tanya Yukiko pada dirinya sendiri saat Chie melepaskannya dan memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan wanita tua ramah itu sendirian.

"Baiklah, karena kalian pelanggan tetap disini aku akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Silahkan masuk." Wanita tua itu membiarkan kedua gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil.

"Chie, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Yukiko bingung. Wanita tua itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan mereka berdua lalu menatap mereka serius.

"Kudengar kamu menginginkan sesuatu yang menurutmu mustahil untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Bisakah kamu memberitahuku?" tanyanya.

Yukiko menatap Chie bingung dan gadis berambut coklat pendek itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tak bersalah. Mata Yukiko kembali menatap pemilik Shiroku Store itu dan memulai dengan ragu. "Aku ingin seorang pemuda di kelas 2-2 menemaniku selama aku berulang tahun."

"Ah itu bukan hal sulit untukku, aku bisa saja mengabulkannya."

Pewaris dari Amagi Inn itu menatap wanita itu tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan hal itu. Apa kamu ingin aku mengabulkannya? Aku tidak akan memungut biaya sesuai dengan yang aku katakan tadi."

Yukiko mengangguk mantap, ini adalah hal yang sudah lama sekali ia inginkan. Bisa bersama dengan pemuda yang ia sukai. "Ya, aku mau."

"Tapi kekuatanku hanya bertahan selama satu hari. Saat ulang tahunmu berakhir dia mungkin akan melupakan hari yang sudah ia habiskan denganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah untukku," jawab Yukiko yakin. Matanya tidak menyiratkan keraguan sama sekali.

Chie menatap Yukiko tidak percaya. "Yukiko, kamu yakin? Kalau dia tidak ingat apa-apa kamu pasti akan sedih kan?"

Perkataan Chie itu tidak di indahkan oleh Yukiko. Dia sekarang sedang berbicara dengan wanita tua itu mengenai siapa pemuda itu. Yukiko bahkan memberikan foto pemuda bernama lengkap Yu Narukami pada wanita tua itu.

"Ya ampun Yukiko, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kamu itu stalker."

Yukiko hanya membalas ucapan Chie dengan senyuman manisnya. Satu jam kemudian mereka keluar dari Shiroku Store dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Chie agak menyesali keputusannya untuk mengajak Yukiko kesana. Keputusannya itu bisa membuat Yukiko terluka, sakit. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau dia sudah membulatkan pikirannya. Sudahlah."

8 Desember 2011. Yukiko bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Yu. Dia ingin tahu apakah wanita tua itu benar-benar bisa membuat Yu menemaninya satu harian ini. Setelah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, Yukiko pun melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Yukiko." Suara familiar yang jarang ia dengar menyapanya. Mata Yukiko membesar saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Yu Narukami.

"Se-selamat pagi, Narukami-kun."

"Panggil saja aku Yu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sekolah sekarang?" Tanya pemuda itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yukiko.

"Baik, Yu-kun." Yukiko menerima uluran tangan itu dan mereka pun melangkah pergi dari sana menuju sekolah.

Yukiko tidak tahu berapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka bedua iri karena setiap mereka bertemu dengan murid Yasogami, mereka pasti menerima tatapan itu. Siapa yang tidak iri melihatnya berjalan dengan murid pindahan yang bisa di bilang sempurna itu?

"Yukiko," panggil Yu. Si pemilik nama pun menatapnya. "Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita jalan-jalan? Hari ini kamu ulang tahun, kan?"

"Iya, darimana kamu tahu?" Tanya Yukiko bingung. Sepertinya dia lupa kenapa Yu bisa seperti itu. Ya. Karena pengaruh dari kekuatan magis wanita tua Shiroku.

Yu tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Dia terlihat berpikir, tapi tidak bisa menemukan jawaban. "Hmm.. Sudahlah, kita pergi ya?"

"Tentu."

"Hey, Yukiko." Chie berlari ke arah Yukiko lalu membungkuk dan memegang kedua lututnya. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa, Chie?" Tanya Yukiko bingung. Dia melemparkan pandangan pada Yu yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi hari ini kamu akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Narukami-kun dan membiarkanku sendirian, huh?" Katanya dengan nafas yang sudah teratur.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Satonaka-san."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, perlakukan Yukiko dengan baik ya atau kamu akan menerima akibatnya," kata Chie dengan wajah yang di buat menakutkan. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, sampai nanti."

Setelah itu, Chie pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yu dan Yukiko hanya saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum.

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu langsung keluar dari kelasnya untuk menjemput Yukiko yang berada di kelas lain.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Yu setelah gadis berambut hitam itu keluar dari kelasnya. Yukiko mengangguk. "Mungkin tempat yang aku pilih tidak sesuai denganmu karena sebenarnya aku ini membosankan."

"Tidak apa kok. Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Yukiko yang terdengar cukup bersemangat.

"Ayo."

Mereka berdua keluar dari Yasogami High tanpa sadar Chie dan Yosuke mengikuti mereka pada jarak yang aman. Yukiko tidak terlalu fokus pada jalanan yang mereka berdua lalui karena debaran jantungnya yang tak teratur. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup melihat pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sampai." Perkataan itu membuat Yukiko mengangkat wajahnya yang sedaritadi menunduk lalu melihat toko yang berada di sampingnya. "Bagaimana? Kalau kamu tidak suka kita bisa ke tempat lainnya kok. Ya, walaupun di Inaba tidak banyak tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi."

Yukiko menggeleng. "Tidak apa, kebetulan aku ingin membeli satu buku," jawabnya lalu mereka berdua masuk ke toko buku yang berada di shopping district itu.

"Hmm..jadi dia suka ke toko buku juga, ya? Tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang aku bayangkan tentangnya," batin Yukiko lalu tertawa kecil.

"Umm..Yukiko?"

"Ah, tidak. Ayo kita cari."

"Jadi Narukami-kun sering ke toko buku? Tidak aneh sih karena dia itu pintar tidak seperti orang disampingku ini," kata Chie yang sedang menyamar dengan kostum detective.

"Terima kasih," balas Yosuke.

Setelah mencari buku yang ternyata berada di sudut toko buku itu, mereka pergi dari sana dan berjalan menuju game center. Yukiko menatap tempat itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Umm.. Narukami-kun? Kita akan kesini?" Tanya Yukiko ragu. Dia tidak melepaskan matanya dari tulisan game center yang ada di depan bangunan kecil itu.

"Ingin coba main? Sebenarnya aku sering ke sini kalau sedang bosan. Sendirian karena orang banyak pasti akan bilang game center tidak cocok dengan imageku yang sekarang. Bahkan Yosuke tidak tahu. Bagaimana? Kamu ingin masuk?" Tanya Yu.

"Jadi.. Aku orang pertama yang tahu dia suka ke game center? Ya ampun, aku beruntung sekali," batinnya senang. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk."

Yu mengajak Yukiko ke arah game pertarungan lalu mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang di sediakan. Yu memasukan koinnya lalu menekan tombol start.

"Nah, coba lah. Asik loh," katanya dengan senyuman lembutnya yang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah ia tunjukan di sekolah. Yukiko malah tertegun melihat pemuda itu sampai tidak berkedip. "Yukiko?"

"Y..ya? Baiklah, aku coba." Lalu dia memfokuskan pandangan pada layar besar di hadapannya. "Bagaimana cara menggerakan orangnya?"

"Ini, gunakan yang ini lalu gerakan ke arah yang kamu inginkan," kata Yu seraya menunjuk alat itu dan mengenai tangan Yukiko. Wajah gadis bersweater merah itu pun memerah karena sentuhan itu. "Ayo kita mulai."

"Amagi-san main di game center? Bukankah itu lebih cocok untuk sahabatnya yang sedang menguntit?" Sindir Yosuke dan sukses mendapatkan tendangan dari si gadis penggila kung fu. "Aw!"

"Tapi, aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Narukami-kun sering pergi kesini. Dan aku dengar kamu juga tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini," kata Chie tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada sahabat dan pemuda di samping gadis itu.

"Ya, padahal aku sering kesini. Jangan-jangan High Score di game dengan nama Izanagi itu dia?" Kata Yosuke histeris.

"Aku kalah! Kita main sekali lagi," kata Yukiko semangat.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu, Amaterasu," balas Yu tak kalah semangat.

"Umm.. Jadi kapan mereka akan pergi dari sini? Kepalaku sedikit sakit akibat suara keras mesin-mesin ini," kata Chie seraya memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalau kamu memang pusing kenapa tidak keluar saja? Biar aku yang melihat mereka," kata Yosuke yang bersembunyi di antara mesin game di belakang pasangan itu.

"Dan ketinggalan berita? Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Chie.

"Woo! Aku menang!" Kata atau teriak Yukiko yang bahkan berdiri, melompat, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku mengalahkan Izanagi dengan mudah."

Yu tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Yukiko yang tenang dan terkesan gloomy bisa seceria dan sesemangat ini hanya karena permainan."

Yukiko menurunkan tangannya lalu menunduk malu. "Ah, itu.. Bagaimana ya.."

"Tidak apa kok. Kamu jadi terlihat manis. Umm.. Sisi satunya lagi juga manis sih, tapi.. Ini lebih manis," katanya.

"Manis?" Lagi-lagi wajah Yukiko memerah. "Um.. Tapi jangan bilang pada yang lain, ya? Aku agak..malu."

"Tenang saja. Ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua kalau Satonaka-san tidak tahu," kata Yu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Rahasia kita berdua?"

"Iya," jawabnya lalu melihat sebuah permainan yang di penuhi dengan boneka. Dia berdiri, menarik tangan Yukiko pelan ke arah permainan itu. "Kamu mau boneka yang mana?"

"Boneka? Untuk apa?" Tanya Yukiko bingung.

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah kecil dariku karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu," jawab Yu seraya memasukan koin. "Aku akan berusaha mengambil boneka yang kamu suka. Dimana pun itu."

Yukiko tertegun lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada boneka-boneka yang sudah siap di ambil itu. Matanya tampak tertahan oleh sebuah boneka berwarna kuning. "Itu, boneka burung yang kuning itu."

"Baiklah, akan kuambilkan." Lalu Yu menggerakan capitnya ke arah boneka yang berada di sudut. Bagi Yukiko, boneka itu terlalu sulit untuk di ambil, tapi dia tidak menyesal karena dia bisa melihat wajah serius Yu yang cukup manis untuknya.

"Sedikit lagi," kata Yukiko saat koin ketiga Yu dimasukan kedalam mesin itu. "Kamu pasti bisa!"

Yu mengukur-ukur benda pencapit itu dan setelah yakin ia bisa mendapatkannya, dia menekan tombol untuk menarik boneka itu keluar. Pencapit itu turun..turun..dan hap! Dia mendapatkannya. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa tenang karena boneka itu bisa jatuh kapan saja. Capit itu naik..naik.. Dan mendekat ke arah mereka dan berhenti tepat di kotak keluarnya.

"Yay! Berhasil!" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Yu mengambil boneka itu lalu memberikannya pada Yukiko. "Untukmu."

"Terima kasih," kata Yukiko yang langsung menerimanya dan menatap lekat si boneka.

"Jadi, Narukami-kun itu sangat.. Apa ya namanya? Hmm.. Argh! Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat!" Chie berteriak cukup kencang hingga akhirnya kedua orang yang ia ikuti menatap kearahnya.

"Chie?"

"Bagus! Karena kamu, kita ketahuan." Yosuke menepuk pelipisnya pelan. Yu dan Yukiko berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Chie, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Yukiko sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena rahasia demi rahasia yang terbongkar tadi. Chie dan Yosuke disini. Berarti rahasia mereka 'berdua' terdengar, kan?

"Maafkan aku, Yukiko. Aku tidak berniat mengganggu acara kalian berdua. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan," jawab Chie yang merasa bersalah.

"Umm.. Tidak apa-apa kok, Chie," jawab Yukiko mengerti. Dia tahu Chie cemas karena konsekuensi itu, tapi ini kan belum jam dua belas malam.

Yu menghela nafas lalu menatap mereka berdua. "Karena kalian berdua ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berempat saja?"

"Bukankah itu akan mengganggu? Kita akan baik-baik saja kok dengan mengikuti kalian," jawab Yosuke yang tidak bisa menemukan alasan lain untuk menolak ajakan itu.

"Yosuke, tidak ada acara mengikuti kami lagi. Lagipula sekarang kita akan makan karena hilangnya energi yang cukup banyak," kata Yu dengan nada kesal yang ia tutupi lalu menatap Yukiko. "Junes?"

Yukiko mengangguk. Maka dari itu, mereka berada di food court Junes sekarang. Yu permisi sebentar ke toilet dan Yosuke yang akan mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Chie yang mencoba memecahkan keheninggan di antara mereka.

"Kamu tahu, kan? Kalian berdua pasti mengikuti kami dari sekolah," jawab Yukiko tenang. Chie menunduk menyesal. "Tidak apa kok, Chie. Aku sudah sangat senang hari ini, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan bahkan mengetahui sisi lain darinya yang tersembunyi itu."

"Benarkan? Aku senang mendengarnya," kata Chie menganggkat wajahnya . "Tapi, Yukiko. Kamu tahu kan kalau hari ini hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang menyedihkan untukmu?"

Yukiko menggeleng. "Tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja karena ada boneka ini. Boneka yang akan selalu mengingatkanku kalau aku pernah bersamanya. Ya, walaupun dia tidak akan mengingatnya."

"Yukiko.."

"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to Yukiko.. Happy birthday to you.." Yukiko dan Chie yang terkejut mendengar lagu itu langsung berbalik dan melihat dua orang pemuda dibelakang mereka. Yu memegang kue tart berukuran sedang dan Yosuke yang memegang nampan berisikan makanan pesanan mereka.

Kedua gadis itu speechless dan bahkan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Umm.. Amagi-san? Satonaka-san?"

"Te..terima kasih," kata Yukiko pada akhirnya.

Setelah makan malam bersama itu, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah jalan. Yu dan Yukiko akan ke Samegawa dan Yosuke dengan Chie akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena hari sudah sangat dingin. Yu memberikan gakurannya pada Yukiko saat melihat gadis itu meniup-niup kedua tangannya.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Yu lalu mereka berdua duduk di kursi gazebo untuk menikmati pemandangan buliran salju putih yang turun.

"Yu-kun, terima kasih atas hari ini," kata Yukiko dengan senyuman sedih di wajahnya. Ya, dia pasti akan merasa sedih walaupun dia sudah bilang tidak akan sedih pada Chie kemarin dan hari ini. Dia kan hanya gadis biasa, manusia biasa yang menginginkan sesuatu. Keinginannya terkabul dan sebentar lagi akan hilang. Seperti Cinderella yang dapat pergi ke pesta dansa pangeran, tapi saat jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam, semuanya akan hilang. Tapi, pada akhirnya Cinderella bisa kembali pada pangerannya. Sedangkan Yukiko, pemuda di sampingnya ini pasti tidak akan mencarinya karena tidak ada kenangan khusus yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku juga berterima kasih. Sudah lama aku tidak sesenang ini," kata Yu dengan senyuman. Lalu dia menatap salju-salju yang turun. "Kita bisa pergi lagi nanti."

"Nanti? Ya, kuharap. Tapi, tidak ada kata nanti untukku dan kamu," pikir Yukiko.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat menyenangkan lainnya. Mungkin ke Aquarium, shopping di Okina? Kemanapun yang kamu inginkan," kata pemuda itu semangat.

"Iya. Yu-kun, bagaimana kalau kamu tidak mengingat hari ini?" Tanya Yukiko pelan.

"Tidak mengingat hari ini? Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Yu bingung. "Aku pasti mengingatnya."

9 Desember 2011. Yukiko menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang tanda tanya besar pada setiap orang yang melihat Yukiko. Kemarin dia sangat bersemangat dan sekarang ia terlihat sangat.. Menyedihkan?

Yukiko membuka pintu rumahnya dan tidak melihat siapapun disana. "Apa yang kamu harapkan, Yukiko? Dia tidak akan datang lagi hari ini," katanya.

"Selamat pagi, Yukiko. Maafkan aku karena sedikit terlambat."

"Yu-kun?" Yukiko sangat terkejut melihat pemuda yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu dan iris abu gelap.

"Kalau orang yang kamu maksudkan tadi adalah aku, kamu salah. Karena aku ada disini untuk menjemputmu," kata pemuda itu lalu menarik tangan Yukiko. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Ba..baik."

Chie yang berada tak jauh dari sana tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya itu. Dia teringat ucapan sang wanita tua dua hari yang lalu. Kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padamu, Yukiko."

.

_~Fin_

.

.

**A/N** : Hi! Salam kenal semua. Namaku Glace, dari fandom seberang. Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Persona Series. Terima kasih yang udah baca dan Glace harap review-nya karena Glace masih harus belajar banyak dari para senpai. Yoroshiku.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

Chie langsung melesat pergi setelah bel berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Dia meninggalkan Yukiko karena Yosuke bilang Yu telah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk penerus Amagi Inn itu. Dia memutuskan untuk ke Shiroku Store dan bertemu dengan si wanita tua. Dia juga ingin membeli snack.

"Selamat datang," sapa wanita tua Shiroku saat Chie masuk. Gadis berambut coklat muda itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Dia mengingatnya," kata Chie. Wanita tua itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Laki-laki bernama Yu Narukami mengingat kejadian itu. Berarti.. Dia juga menyukai Yukiko, huh?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Seperti apa yang aku bilang kemarin saat kamu memutuskan untuk kembali dan membatalkan apa yang temanmu inginkan itu."

-Flashback-

"Batalkan kekuatanmu pada Narukami-kun!" Teriak Chie yang memutuskan untuk kembali menemui wanita tua itu sesaat setelah ia menerima keputusan sahabatnya.

"Membatalkannya? Bagaimana dengan temanmu itu? Dia memintaku dengan sungguh-sungguh," balas wanita itu tenang.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagaimana kalau dia menjadi depresi karena Narukami-kun tidak mengingatnya? Batalkan itu!" Teriak Chie lagi.

"Membatalkannya dan membuat temanmu kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kebahagian yang mungkin saja akan terjadi padanya?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chie.

"Kalau pemuda itu juga menyukai temanmu, dia tidak akan melupakan hari itu dan aku memiliki firasat kalau dia juga menyukainya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong pada pelanggan setiaku?"

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Tapi, kalau hal itu tidak terjadi.. Aku akan berhenti kesini."

-End of Flashback-

"Ya, kalau begitu aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal. Jangan terima permintaan yang berhubungan dengan Yukiko ataupun Narukami-kun lagi," kata Chie.

"Apa yang aku dapatkan untuk melakukan itu?"

"Aku akan datang kesini setiap hari untuk membeli snackmu," balas Chie cepat. Sepertinya dia sudah mempersiapkan ini semua.

"Baiklah, akan kuterima walaupun kamu memang selalu datang kesini," kata wanita itu. "Apa kamu juga ingin kubantu dengan sesuatu? Pemuda yang kamu sukai misalnya?"

Chie tersenyum sedih. "Tidak, pemuda yang aku sukai akan bahagia sebentar lagi karena perasaannya akan terbalas. Terima kasih ya, aku pulang dulu," jawabnya lalu berjalan keluar dari Shiroku Store.

Wanita tua itu mengambil sebuah kartu berwarna putih polos lalu membaliknya dan tampak gambar Yu disana. "Jadi mereka menyukai pemuda yang sama ya? Sahabat yang baik. Mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri untuk temannya. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia akan mendapatkan kebahagian dengan orang lain."

.

.

**-The End-**


End file.
